Changes of Heart
by Batman Lamp-Writer
Summary: (Rated for mild-cursing) What happens when Danny has never met Sam or Dash, Paulina has a sister (who's just like her!), Danny fought in a GZ war, and he's a...PRINCE? What happens? Read and find out!
1. Prologue: Prince Danny

A/N: Okay! I know you're gonna kill me! **Angry mob: GET HER! Me: Please! NO! More chappies are on the way! Angry mob: GET HER (still)! Me: Don't kill me please! Angry mob: throws spears at me. Me: they miss. HA! YOU MISSED! Gets hit by another spear. Ow, but that one didn't!** Anyways…I got this idea from a play I saw recently entitled 'Changes of Heart (The Double Inconstancy)'. New chappies are on the way for BTB(K) and Dad's Letter. It's just taking me a while to type those chappies. (I'm kinda stuck on the next chappy in AIA, so if you have any ideas, they'd be muy appreciated!) In this fic, Danny has never met Sam or Dash, and his only friends are Tucker and Paulina. Paulina has a sister named Carmen for this. Will contain some Dash/Sam, Danny/Sam, and Dash/Paulina. Danny, Dash, Tucker, Sam, and Paulina are eighteen in this. Jazz is twenty. Tell me if I should continue this or not! (Please?)

8888888888888

Danny's POV

I _really_ hate my life sometimes. Ever since the accident, my life's been completely messed-up. I mean, being half-ghost was fun at first, but now, I just wish I was normal.

Ya see, it all started with Walker…

8888888888888

After turning my town against me, Walker decided he hadn't done enough. He came back, and when I went to fight him, my parents, Jazz, and Paulina followed me. Walker and I fought for hours, and I was beginning to tire out. He knocked me unconscious, and I went back into human-mode. Mom and Dad brought me home, and Jazz and Paulina picked up Tuck and followed them. When I woke up, I had to tell them all the truth. Jazz already knew. Tuck told them that he already knew, since Paulina thought it was weird that he wasn't surprised. Those two gladly helped me with the ghosts after that, but Mom and Dad went a little crazy.

They decided I wasn't safe enough against my ghostly enemies. Every time I went out, they'd ask me all these questions about where I was going, who I would be with, etc., then force me to go back in and grab my cell phone, and, finally, load me down with all their ghost-stuff, except the Fenton Ghost Catcher (they understood the whole "splitting-my-two-sides" thing) and the Ghost Peelers. (I was worried that one of my enemies would get it and use it on me, and I didn't feel like being ripped apart piece by piece) So, that's as crazy as my life could get, right? Wrong.

Three years ago, a few months after my parents and Paulina found out, Vlad attacked the Ghost Zone. Most of the ghosts came to me for help, which was kinda weird. I told them I'd help if they stopped trying to hurt me. They agreed, and we prepared for the biggest war in Ghost Zone history. There was a section by the Fenton Portal that was a neutral zone, so Paulina and Tuck, along with Paulina's sister Carmen (who also knew about me), would give me my homework on weeknights. The war lasted about a year. We won, barely, but Vlad remained in charge of a good-sized area, as their "lord". Skulker and Spectra came to me when the war was over and said, "All hail the prince of the Ghost Zone!" I hadn't seen that coming. Needless to say, I freaked out. Apparently, since I was a halfa and protected both worlds from evil, I was the new prince of the Ghost Zone.

8888888888888

Nowadays, I can't go anywhere without Tuck, Paulina, Skulker, and Spectra following me. Skulker made Tuck and Paulina my "Official Human Guards". Creepy, I know, but we just act like normal. Whenever I go to the Ghost Zone, someone sees me and drags me to the stupid castle that was built for me and forces me into some stupid "prince-like" clothes. That last one _really_ gets on my nerves, especially when Paulina and Tuck come with me.

_Anyway_, just a little while ago, Skulker came up to me when I came to the Ghost Zone for the weekend. (Mom and Dad want me to spend more time with my "subjects". I'm stuck in the Ghost Zone on weekends and vacations from school. (Paulina, Tuck, and I are starting college this year; all of us are in one right by my house.) So, I see ghosts, _a lot_.) He really, _really_ surprised me by saying that I needed to find a wife so there would be another halfa to take the throne (besides Vlad) should anything happen to me. Once again, I freaked out.

"I'm eighteen, for cryin' out loud!" I had screamed. "I'm not old enough to get married! Heck, I'm not old enough to _think_ about getting married! I've already got to juggle school, my part-time job, and Ghost Zone stuff, now I have to find a _wife?_ No way!"

"Please, Sire," Skulker begged, probably scared because my eyes were glowing, "please at least find a girl to _date!_"

"Fine, but don't call me 'Sire'!"

"Of course, Your Highness."

I groaned. I was already beginning to think that I'd never get used to this. If there's anything I hate more than Vlad, it's being a prince!

8888888888888

A/N: Okay, whaddaya think? I know where I'm going with this, so just tell me to continue or not. I promise it won't take (much) time from typing my other stories. I'm also beginning to seriously think about taking down Psychic Animagus and/or Dating Prank, so, if you're into Harry Potter, check those out and tell me if I should or not. (Please?) Bye, y'all!


	2. Welcome To My Life

A/N: Okay, I decided to continue this, after getting four reviews (so far) saying to keep going, so here we go! But first………………

REVIEW RESPONSES!

**TGG:** thanx for fighting them off! Lol. I needed to have some help with them… Thanx, I did, and I like the new name.

**Faith's Melody: **thanx! Not really an AU, I think… I'll continue, don't worry! You'll find out…(and so will I—I mean, ha! You don't know and I do! Kidding, kidding)

**Liarrane: **thanx! I guess there _is_ a back-story behind it, but it'll appear more and more throughout the story, hopefully. Sam will be in the next chappy, as well as Dash. Paulina is so major in this because the character I based her off of from the play I saw is so major. Yeah, let's go with that. She's important for the ending. You'll see.

**SashaTheSheWolf: **thanx. Isn't it?

8888888888888

"Why do you two have to follow me everywhere?" I asked Spectra and Skulker, who were following me closely. "I'm just picking up some stuff for Mom!"

"But Master—" Spectra began.

"Never _ever_ call me that _again!_" I hissed at her, my eyes glowing yellow.

"Right, it reminds you of Plasmius and the war. Prince Daniel—" I cut her off again.

"Don't call me Daniel. Plasmius calls me that."

"Right. Sir—" I stopped her once more.

"Just call me Danny, okay?" I said, my stubborn side kicking in. "Not Sir, not Sire, not Prince, not Your Highness, and _definitely_ not Daniel or Master! _JUST DANNY!_"

"Right. Look, _Danny_," Spectra began, somewhat fearfully, "we're following you so you're not kidnapped again. Remember what happened last time?"

_Boy, do I!_ I thought. _But I'm not telling them that!_ "Well, yeah. Vlad kidnapped me and was about to kill me so he could take over the Ghost Zone when you guys saved me. One thing, though, if he _had_ killed me, wouldn't my parents take control of the Ghost Zone?"

"No," Skulker said, "because they aren't part ghost, they can't be in charge of the _Ghost _Zone. You see, when you get married—" there it was _again!_—"it will be in the Ghost Zone so when you kiss her, some of your ectoplasm will transfer to her, so if anything happens to you, she could take over."

"Small problems," I said, "1. I'm not married, 2. I'm not engaged, 3. I don't have a girlfriend, and 4. I don't even have a _crush!_ Face it, it's gonna be a _loooong_ time 'til I get married, let alone go on a date! There's no one at school that I liked, anyway."

"Maybe you'll have more luck in college," Spectra said.

"Yeah, maybe… but I doubt it."

"Just give it a chance, Sir—er, Danny," Skulker suggested. They really don't get it, do they? I'm a social 0 outside the Ghost Zone. No girl would go out with me if her life depended on it. I decided to change the subject.

"Is there any way I can go out _without_ you two following me?"

"A really, really, _really _good disguise," Spectra answered.

"Like dying my hair, getting colored contacts, and wearing different clothes?"

"Yeah, that might work."

"I'm gonna pick up some extra stuff, then!"

I got home with about five extra bags. Luckily, I, being a prince, (it _does_ have its upsides! Who knew?) just ordered Skulker and Spectra to carry my stuff to my room. When I got up there, I looked through the stuff until I found what seemed like a good disguise. I picked red hair dye, brown-colored contacts, black baggy jeans, black sneakers, and a long-sleeved light blue shirt that said _Leave me alone if you know what's good for you_ in black. I looked to Spectra and Skulker to see what they thought. Spectra gasped, and Skulker just stared.

"That good, huh?" I asked smugly. They nodded. "So, I can go out on my own now?"

"Yes," Skulker began, "_but_ we need to find a way to make it seem like you're still in the Ghost Zone."

"What about that hologram-thingy you made a while ago?"

"Fine, but we also need to keep in contact with you."

"Why? I'll be with Paulina, Carmen, and Tuck!"

"Yes, but we need to be able to contact you should there be a problem in the Ghost Zone. Also, you'd need to think of a pseudonym to use."

"Spectra? Any ideas?" I turned to my "advisor".

"Hmm," she said, "how about 'Donny Lenton'? It's close enough to your real name that someone you just met would think someone else was pronouncing it incorrectly."

"Uh, without the big words, please?" I asked, slightly confused. Yes, I'm about to be in college, but big words still confuse me some.

"Try Donny Lenton. People will think you're being confused with someone else."

"Thank you. That might work! Thanks, guys!" I started to head out the door, but flinched when Skulker yelled, "Take the Fenton Phones!" I did and left to find my friends.

I found them at the mall and walked over to them. The twins, Carmen, wearing her normal blue shirt and pink caprees, and Paulina, wearing her normal pink shirt and blue caprees, were arguing over who should get which dress, and Tuck was glaring at the price tag on a new video game. I walked over to him quietly and yelled in his ear, "Hey Tuck!" He jumped a foot in the air, cursing.

"Damn, Danny!" he said, turning to face me. "Don't do th—you're not Danny!"

"Yes, I am," I said, surprised that he reacted like that to my disguise. Carmen and Paulina looked at me, too.

"Hey, hot stuff, come here often?" Carmen asked in a flirting voice. Paulina was batting her eyelashes at me. I chuckled.

"Allow me to introduce myself," I said, pretending to bow. "The name's Donny Lenton, a.k.a. _Danny Fenton_."

"_Danny?_" the twins dropped the flirting when they realized who I was. Tuck laughed at them for even trying in the first place.

I leaned against a railing. "Actually, _I'm_ Donny, not Danny."

"Where'd you get that get-up?" Paulina asked.

"And where'd you get that stupid name?" Tuck asked.

"In order: from the store and it was Spectra's idea," I answered. "It's the only way I can go out without them bugging me—" I was cut off by the two-way Fenton Phones I had been forced to bring.

"Danny!" Skulker was saying. "We need you to make a decision on the Box Ghost's new lair!"

"What kind of decision?" I asked angrily.

"Where it should be."

"You interrupted me for _that?_ Do you want to keep your job or not?"

"Well, yes, but we can't make the decision for you!"

"Just, put his new lair right where the old one used to be!"

"Of course, Sir."

"AND DON'T CALL ME SIR!" but he was already gone.

"Apparently, they can _still_ bug you," Carmen said.

"Yeah, well, at least they're not following me again."

"How do you know for sure?" Paulina asked. She's still new to the "sensing ghosts" thing.

"Unless my ghost sense is ceasing to function, there aren't any ghosts around here."

"Starting to hate your royal life, huh?" Tuck asked.

"Since the day they told me I had one!"

"Oh, Dan—er, _Donny_," Paulina cooed, (creepy, by the way) "being royalty is fun!"

"Then you try it!" I yelled. "You try to be in charge of them! You'll be as sick of them as I am!"

"Donny, calm down," Tuck said, "you're drawing attention to yourself!" I was, but I really didn't care right now. It didn't help that Skulker decided to call back.

"Sir, the Box Ghost wants his new lair farther away from Walker."

"Don't call me that!" I whispered dangerously.

"Uh, right. Anyway, where should we move him?"

"Don't move him. Walker's all about the rules, right? So make a rule saying that he can't bother him unless I say so!"

"Of course." The "line" went dead.

"I really _hate_ this."

"You'll get used to it," Carmen assured me.

"Yeah," Tuck said, "I mean it's not like they want you to get _married_ or something—" I glared at him—"That would be completely insane!"

"Thanks, Tuck," I said in a _very_ cold voice, "you sure know just what to say to make me feel better. By the way, you know any girls who want to be princesses?"

"They're trying to get _you_ married?"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Tuck."

"Sorry, man, but maybe you'll have some luck in college."

"I highly doubt that," I scoffed. "No girl would fall for me if I was the last guy on earth!"

"Trust me," Carmen said, "there's got to be at least _one_ pathetic girl out there who'll pick up any nerd she sees."

"That's great for Tuck and all—" Tuck screamed, "HEY!" at me—"but what about me?"

"Well, in _that_ outfit," Carmen said, looking me over, "_anyone_ would go out with you."

"Really?" I asked, hoping that for _once_, she was right. (_A/N: Paulina's the smart one in this fic_)

"Yeah, but you just have to find a girl first."

"There's always a down-side, isn't there?"

"Yep. Sorry."

"Yeah," Paulina said, "welcome to life—well, yours, at least."

"At least I've got three great friends—"

"Oo!" Paulina and Carmen squealed. "There's Kwan! See you two later!" They ran off after their crush.

"—or at lease _one_ good friend—" I looked around for Tuck, who was back to staring at some video games. "Tucker!" I sighed. Okay, so maybe my friends _are_ a little preoccupied sometimes, but at least we stick together, right? …Right? Oh, come on, people! I need a little confidence-booster! …Please?

"Uh, Danny," Skulker said, "we need your help down here." There was a crash in the background and one of the guards—Technus, I think—yelling, "Get away from that!"

I sighed again _Welcome to my life_, I thought. "I'll be there soon…."

8888888888888

A/N: YAY for chappy 1! More on the way for this _and _Dad's Letter! By the way, whenever someone mentions Donny Lenton, they're actually talking about Danny, just in his disguise. So, _technically_, it's not an OC. Anyway, see y'all later!


	3. Shut Up, Shut Up, Shut UP

A/N: Okay! This book is now officially gonna be in Danny's POV, unless stated otherwise. By the way, no one (that I know of) has reviewed for the last chappy of BTB(K) and I still need to know (from those of you who like Harry Potter) whether or not to take down my two HP fics. Also, to Anne Camp aka Obi-quiet, I need you to tell me what you're name will be in Dad's Letter and whether you're a halfa or an ordinary human! I can't put up the next chappy until you do! Anyway, in this chappy, Danny (er, a Donny) goes to his first day of college! YAY!

REVIEW RESPONSES (HURRAY!)

**Liaranne: **I did? Cool! Uh…can you point them out to me…?

**EvilRobotZombieLoofaOverlord: **(x2) thanx! _Danny: THANK YOU! I NEEDED THIS! eats the pill Confidence rising! Shyness leaving! I WILL RULE YOU ALL! Me: Remind me not to let his confidence go up that much._ Well. That was…interesting…

**Tuckers-Ghostly-Girl: **yep. Yep, always college! Hopefully, there will be for me, too, (the guys at my school are…um, how to describe it…twirls finger around ear while making a weird face and making weird noises yeah, that about covers it.)but I'll find out later! ;) Yea, I do. Thanx. Here it is, and thanx again!

8888888888888

"Thanks for sticking with me, guys," I said angrily to my three friends the next day. "I ended up going back to the Ghost Zone and spending the rest of my day trying to keep the Box Ghost from destroying stuff until I moved his lair!" My friends cringed because I was yelling.

"Sorry, Danny—" Paulina began.

"First off, sorry won't cut it. Second off, it's Donny when I'm in human-mode because the dye hasn't come out yet!"

"What about the contacts?" Tuck asked.

"Spectra and Skulker say that as long as my hair was dyed, I should stick with the disguise. You know, so people won't get suspicious."

"And your ghost-mode?" Carmen asked.

"Perfectly normal, unlike my life!"

"You'll get used to it, Donny," they assured me.

"Yeah, when pigs fly!" Tuck started to say something, so I added, "And I mean _living_ pigs, not the ones in the Ghost Zone that have ghost powers!"

"Well, we've got to get ready, we're leaving in a few hours," Tuck said. I sighed.

"Our first day of college had to be a Friday! I'm gonna have to go straight from there back to the Ghost Zone for the weekend!"

"Chill out, Donny," Carmen said. "It's only the check-in day. School _really_ starts on Monday."

"Great, I get to go straight from the Ghost Zone to my first day of college!"

"Maybe you can find a girl who can help you keep your mind off that stuff in college," Paulina tried.

"Yeah, and if I don't, you and Carmen will find one for me!" I yelled. "I really doubt that, anyway."

"Da—Donny, stop being so hard on yourself! You'll find _someone!_" Carmen said.

"Suuuuuuuuure, I will," I said sarcastically.

"Donny, just _try_ to be happy," Tuck pleaded.

"Hur-ray," I said sarcastically while spinning my pointer finger as though it were a flag.

"Come on, let's go in," Tuck said, giving up on cheering me up. We walked to the college.

8888888888888

Inside.

We walked up to the desk to check in.

"Name," the bored receptionist asked.

"Carmen and Paulina Gomez," my two friends who happen to be girls (and twins) said together.

"Second floor, room 245."

"Tucker Foley," Tuck said as Paulina and Carmen left.

"Third floor, room 315." Tuck left, too.

"Danny Fenton," I said before remembering that I had given them my pseudonym last time. "Uh, I mean Donny Lenton. Sorry, I have a friend named Danny Fenton and I guess I got mixed up and—you don't really care, do you?"

"Nope. Third floor, also room 315." I left to find Tuck and the twins. They were waiting for me by the elevator.

"So, what room are you in?" Carmen asked Tuck and me.

"Room 315," we both said.

"Cool. We're sharing a room with someone named Samantha Manson. Who're you with?" Paulina asked.

"A guy called Dash Baxter," Tuck answered. "Why?"

"Just wanted to know."

"CoughIfKwanWasWithUsCough," I said. Paulina and Carmen glared at me. Tuck was laughing. "C'mon, let's find our rooms."

8888888888888

In our room.

"Wow," we both said as we stepped into the room. There were five doors (other than the one we were blocking) and a living room. One door was a bathroom, one a kitchen/dining room, and the other three were bedrooms, each with a loft bed, a dresser, a closet, and a desk. I picked the room right next to the exit, and Tuck took the one across the hall from me. I put down my stuff and began setting up. I put up my computer, a small TV, and my guitar and its stand. Then I put my clothes away in the dresser and closet. I also used one drawer of the dresser to put my ghost-stuff in. Right about then, someone knocked on my door.

"Yeah?" I asked, thinking it was Tuck.

"Hey, can I come in?" said not Tucker. Must be Dash.

"Yeah, sure." He walked in. He was pretty tall and looked like a football player with all that muscle, but look who's talking. I mean, after all the ghost fights and the war and fighting Vlad, I've gotten some muscle, too. But, he had more than me. _Great_, I thought, _a jock_.

"Hey, the name's Dash Baxter," he said, holding out his hand.

"Donny Lenton," I said, remembering my pseudonym and shaking his hand. "The nerd across the hall is my friend, Tucker Foley."

"I'M NOT A NERD!" Tuck yelled as he came into my room. "Tucker Foley, technology expert," he said as he shook Dash's hand.

"In other words, a _nerd_," I said. Tuck glared at me as Dash laughed.

"You two are hilarious!" he said. "You should meet my girlfriend, Sam."

"Sam?" I asked. "As in, Samantha Manson?"

"Yes, but don't call her Samantha to her face. I got a black eye when I did."

"Our friends are sharing a room with her," I said as we walked to the living room. "And if I know them—" the door burst open, and Paulina and Carmen dragged another girl into my room. A very pretty girl in a black shirt with a purple spot on front, a black-and-purple plaid mini-skirt, purple tights, and black combat boots. Three words: Beau-ti-ful. Er, but she's already someone else's girlfriend.

"Da—onny!" Paulina said, almost forgetting what to call me. "Look who we met! Isn't she cute?"

"Isn't she _Dash's girlfriend?_" I said. I turned to Dash, "Sorry about them, they think I need a girlfriend."

"O-kayyyyyyyyy…" Dash said.

"Dash, these two are Paulina (the one with the pink shirt) and Carmen (the one with the blue shirt)" I introduced him to my friends.

"Everyone, this is—" Dash began.

"I can introduce myself, Dash," the girl said. "The name's Sam Manson."

"Donny Lenton." She shook my hand, and Paulina smiled at me.

"Tucker Foley." She shook his hand, too.

"Pleased to meet you." She turned to Dash, "So, what should we do? I'm done unpacking already. Are you?"

"Yeah," he answered.

"Maybe we could bring these guys along, if they're done unpacking."

"Yeah, we live around here, we can show you all the cool places in town," Tuck said.

"That sounds great!" Sam exclaimed. "We live in the next town over, so we haven't really seen much of this town yet."

"Great!" Tuck turned to me, "Donny, you comin'?"

"Sure," I said. I heard my cell ring. "Right after I take this call." I ran back to my room and shut the door before pulling out my cell phone. "Hello?" I asked tiredly.

"Ah!" I knew that voice, but couldn't place it for some reason. "Danny, how are you?"

"Fine," I said slowly. "Who is this?"

"Danny, I'm disappointed that you don't remember _me_," the voice said in a mock-hurt voice. "I mean, all the years we've known each other, and you forgot what my voice sounds like! Anyway, where are you?"

"At college. Why?" _Why?_ I thought. _Why did I just tell him where I was? Am I just asking for trouble today?_

"Just wanted to know. By the way, be careful tonight."

"Why?" I asked, somewhat scared of this mysterious voice. "Who are you?"

"I think you know," it said quietly. "Until next time, _son_." The line went dead as I dropped the phone. It hit the floor rather loudly.

"Donny," Tuck said, "you okay in there?"

"Yeah, be right there," I answered quietly. I walked out of my room.

"Who was it?" Carmen asked.

"Vlad."

"What!" my three friends exclaimed.

"Yeah. He told me to be careful tonight. I've got a bad feeling about this…"

"Dan, er, _Don_, maybe you should stay here," Paulina said. Sam and Dash looked at the four of us in confusion.

"No!" I said. "If Vlad's gonna do _anything_ it'd be when I was alone. I'm better off walking around town with you guys. Let me just get a few things." I went back into my room, grabbed a backpack, opened the drawer where I had stashed my ghost-stuff, and dumped everything in the bag. I slung the bag over my shoulder as I thought, _I'm probably carrying more tech than Tucker right now. Is that even possible? Knowing Tuck, it isn't._ I walked over to the others and said, "Alright, let's go!"

8888888888888

Near Fenton Works.

My house came into view after a half-hour of walking around town. "Uh, guys?" I said. "Maybe we should go somewhere else." And, of course, my parents chose that time to run over.

"Hey, Danny!" Dad yelled at me. Mom, however, noticed my disguise.

"No, no, honey," she said, "that's _Donny_, not _Danny_. Our Danny has _black_ hair and _blue _eyes, remember?" She turned to me, "If you see Danny, can you tell him he needs to go on a little trip this weekend?"

"Sure, Mrs. Fenton," I said, acting as though this happened everyday, which it does. "May I ask where to?"

"Oh, the same place he normally goes on weekends."

"Alright, Mrs. Fenton!" I said as we kept walking. Soon, we came to the park.

"What was that all about?" Sam asked.

"Oh, that was the Fentons," Paulina answered. "They're kind of crazy."

"Not all of them!" I said angrily. Everyone stared at me. "Er, I mean, Danny's not crazy. Jazz isn't, either, once you overlook her psychology-craze."

"Yeah, well, we shouldn't stay here for too long," Paulina said, looking worriedly at me.

"I know, I know," I sighed. "Can't be too careful when Vlad's running around."

"Huh?" Sam and Dash asked.

"Vlad's kinda a…residential villain." Cool, I _do_ know some big words!

"Oh."

"C'mon, let's go back to the college," Tuck said.

"I'm glad it's almost the weekend!" Sam exclaimed.

"I'm not," I said glumly. Sam looked at me like I was crazy. "I _hate_ weekends."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because of who I have to visit." She nodded as my cell rang again. "Probably Double S." (Our nickname for Skulker and Spectra) I picked up the phone, thinking, _This better not be about the Box Ghost!_ "Hello?"

"Hello again, Danny," another weird voice. "I see you aren't in your college dorm. Why not?"

"Someone told me to be careful, so I'm following their advice."

"How sweet. By the way, I like your nickname, Danny, or is it Donny? Oh, well. See you soon, _son_."

"Vlad!" I gasped, but he had already hung up. I turned to my friends, "I'm gonna go get Danny now." I took off down an alley, and, after making sure no one was watching, transformed into Danny Phantom and cloned myself. The clone went back into human-mode and then ran back to my friends and ushered them away from the fight about to break out. I flew out to find Vlad, but he found me first.

"Hello, _son_," he said, "remember me now?"

"Kinda," I answered sarcastically, preparing for the fight.

"You know, you and your mother will join me soon."

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!" I screamed at him. I blasted him with some ectoplasm, but he just brushed it off and flew full-speed at me. He punched me in the face, his fist full of ectoplasm. _Ow_. I shot him with some ectoplasm out of my eyes. So there! Then, he made some kind of hand motion, and, suddenly, I was surrounded by ghosts from Vlad's area. There were about…fifty. Of course… I'm in _big_ trouble.

"ATTACK!" Vlad yelled. Crap. I dodged, phased, fired back, turned invisible, yet I _still_ got the crap beaten out of me. The next thing I knew, Vlad had a red ecto-sword at my neck. "I've been waiting a long time for this, _Daniel_," he said. He pushed the sword closer to my neck. _Way_ too close for comfort. "No, I can't." The sword moved away slightly.

"Aw, looks like you've grown soft." The sword was touching my throat again. "Or not," I added.

"As I was saying, I can't, until I explain why. You see—"

"You're gonna kill me so you can take over the Ghost Zone so you can eventually take over the real world and also get my mom to marry you. Did I miss anything?"

"No. I guess you're not as big an idiot as I thought you'd be, but I was comparing you to your father, and _no one_ could be stupider than him!"

I growled at him.

"Any last requests, Daniel?"

"Yeah, _Uncle Vlad_, can I call someone?"

"As long as you keep it under thirty seconds."

"Okay." I pulled out my phone and dialed Tuck. He picked up after one ring.

"Hello?"

"Tuck, call Double S! I need _help_, _NOW!_" I quickly hung up and smiled innocently at Vlad. "Fast enough?" I asked.

"Yes," he ground out through clenched teeth, "but no one will get here fast enough." He swung the sword back, ready to slice my head off. The ground shook under my feet before the blow came.

"You forgot one thing, Plasmius," I said as the sword started towards me, "help always comes right when I need it!" I ducked under the blade as Skulker, Spectra, and about fifty other ghosts burst out from the ground and began fighting with Vlad's men. Double S came over to me after I blasted Vlad away from me.

"Are you okay?" they asked.

"I'm fine, don't worry." Vlad came up behind them. I swung off my backpack and pulled out the Fenton Bazooka. "See ya later, Vladdie!" I yelled as I shot at him. The mini-portal sucked him back into the Ghost Zone. His army soon followed. "Thanks, guys."

"We'd better get you back to your friends. They're probably worried," Spectra said.

"They shouldn't be too worried; a clone is with them…," I was falling asleep on my feet. Skulker caught me before I fell and carried me as we started walking to where the clone had taken my friends. "Thanks…" I said again before giving in to the blackness overwhelming my vision.

8888888888888

A/N: Chappy 2, yay! Well, now Danny (or Donny, technically) has met Sam and Dash. What'll happen next? I don't even know, and I'm the author! Whoa! I'd better go figure it out! Luv y'all, bye!


	4. I Don't Wanna Be

A/N: Okay! Here's the third chappy! WOOHOO! Alright, I'm getting a little stuck on the first part of the next chappy for this, so if you've got any, and I mean **_any_**, ideas for next chappy, let me know and I'll see if they'll work! So, um, last chappy ended with Danny passing out, right? OK, so I'll start with when he wakes up, but first…………………

REVIEW RESPONSES

**Tuckers-Ghostly-Girl:** yeah, I know! But, unfortunately, they have to in this fic, but hopefully not for long! (And don't worry! I threw up at that thought, too!) Here's the next chappy!

**Liaranne: **great! Wait, get what? o.0 . Anyway…thanx!

**EvilRobotZombieLoofaOverlord: **_Danny: shrugs Who cares? grins madly It's still a confidence (and craziness) booster! runs off laughing like a madman _Oooooookay then. Anyway, I figured it out! Go me!

Onto the story!

8888888888888

"…he wakes up soon…" a voice said. It sounded like Carmen. I kept my eyes shut, still halfway in DreamLand.

"…happened to him?" a newer voice, probably Sam's, asked.

"Don't know," Tuck this time. "…just collapsed."

"Will…be okay?" Dash now. I kept missing words or phrases.

"…hope so," Paulina answered. I finally woke up all the way, but kept my eyes shut.

"He looks terrible!" Sam again.

"At least I look better than Tuck," I said quietly. I blinked my eyes open.

"HE—Donny! You're awake!" Tuck yelled in surprise. I winced at the sudden noise. They had been whispering before. The others ran over to see.

"Hey guys," I said, "what'd I miss? How long have I been out?"

"In order: not much and," Tuck paused here, "_a week_."

"WHAT!" I screamed as I sat up quickly. Ow, a little _too_ quickly. I fell back down. Paulina elbowed a laughing Tuck, who sobered (oo! Big word!) and replied, "Nah, it's only been a day."

"Aw, man!" I said, holding my head. "Mom's gonna kill me!"

"Vlad is, too," Paulina whispered to me.

"Duh," I whispered back. My stomach growled and I grinned sheepishly. "Hehe, uh, I guess I'm kinda hungry. Where should we eat? Nasty Burger?" Sam and Dash stared at me like I was insane. They weren't too far from the truth, actually.

"Nasty Burger," Paulina, Carmen, and Tuck all agreed.

"I guess we're outnumbered," Dash said.

Sam sighed, "Let's go."

8888888888888

At Nasty Burger.

"Wow!" Dash exclaimed. "This is pretty good!" He was eating a Nasty Burger and fries. Sam was eating a salad. Apparently, she's a vegetarian.

"This _is_ good," she said.

"Best food in town!" Tuck told them.

"Especially compared to the Fentons'!" Carmen added.

"Hey!" I said. "Mrs. Fenton's cooking is really good!"

"Yeah," Paulina snorted, "as long as she remembers not to put in her ectoplasm samples."

"Two things: A. That was only once, and 2. She makes _really_ good cookies."

"Yeah, but that's about it," Carmen replied. I glared at the twins as they laughed.

"You'd be in big trouble if Danny was here," I said darkly. That shut them up nicely. Tuck looked at me, then did a double take. He gasped and pulled me away from the table.

"Ow, Tuck, what was that for?" I asked when we were in the bathroom.

"Check your hair, _Donny_," he said. I looked and gasped. The dye was coming out!

"This is bad, Tuck, very bad. I need to keep the disguise!"

"Why?"

"It'd be kinda weird for 'Donny Lenton' to just up and disappear!"

"Oh, right."

"I need to get my dye from home!"

8888888888888

My house.

"Alright, the dye should be on my desk," I instructed.

"Got it!" Tuck gave me the dye, and I quickly put it in. I stepped up to my mirror to make sure it was in completely. It was, so I tossed the bottle into my backpack, and we walked back to the Nasty Burger. Paulina, Carmen, Dash, and Sam were still eating. Tuck and I sat back down and continued eating. (More like swallowing whole, but that's normal for us. ;) ) Paulina and Carmen stared disgustedly at us. (Also normal. : ) ) Sam and Dash also stared, but Dash's was more of an "I'm-really-impressed" stare. He had been skarfing earlier, but not as fast as us.

"Wha?" Tuck asked, mouth still full.

"Nothing," the girls said as they moved away from Tuck. He shrugged and went back to his food. I chuckled after swallowing. Tuck will never change.

Anyway, later that night, my mom called my cell and yelled at me for not going to the Ghost Zone. I quickly told her (after moving away from the others) that Vlad attacked and apologized for not telling her sooner. She forgave me and said I didn't have to go this weekend. YES!

So, we went back to the college and played some card games in Tuck, Dash, and my dorm. We stayed up 'til like four in the morning, but who cares? I've been up _way_ later than that hunting ghosts. The girls left, and Dash started getting ready for bed. I grabbed my guitar and went into Tuck's room.

It looked just like his home at his house. He had the room _completely_ covered in his tech. I found him by his drum set near the back of the room. He asked, "So, what do you want to practice?" He had obviously noticed my guitar.

"I don't know," I answered, "I just don't want to think about the fact that _Vlad almost killed me yesterday!_"

"It's not like this hasn't happened before," Tuck said. "I mean, this is like the ninetieth time you couldn't think of something to play, and we've always been able to think up something."

"Thanks, Tuck, that really helps me with my Vlad problem," I said angrily.

"Well, it's like the fifth time he's tried, and he hasn't accomplished it yet."

"Yeah, but he keeps getting closer to it! Last night, when he swung that sword forward, it just barely missed me! It cut off some of my hair! If he had swung any lower, I'd be the headless halfa right now!"

Tuck winced at the thought. "Yeah, let's not think about that."

"What song should we practice?"

"Song?" Dash asked as he walked into the room in his pajamas. "Are you guys in a band or something?"

"Yeah," we answered.

"What do you play?"

"Drums," Tuck answered slowly, seeing as he was sitting next to his drum set with drumsticks in his hand.

"Lead guitar," I answered, holding up said guitar.

"Cool. Who else is in your band?"

"Paulina and Carmen," I said. "They are our bass guitarist and key-boardist, respectively."

"Then who's your lead singer?"

"Me," I said. "Tuck is backup, and Paulina sings lead on a few of the songs with Carmen as backup."

"Cool." He paused. "So what all can you play?"

"Pretty much anything," Tuck said modestly, looking at his drum set instead of Dash. I could tell he was eager to play, not talk.

"Play one."

"Huh?" Tuck and I finally looked up at him, confused.

"Which one?" my question was directed at Tuck, but Dash answered instead.

"How about, 'I Don't Wanna Be' by Gavin DeGraw?"

"Uh…okay," I signaled to Tuck, and we began playing.

_I don't need to be anything other_

_Than a prison guard's son_

_I don't need to be anything other _

_Than a specialist's son_

_I don't have to be anyone other_

_Than the birth of two souls in one_

_Part of where I'm going, is knowing where I'm coming from_

_I don't want to be_

Anything other than what I've been trying to be lately 

_All I have to do_

_Is think of me and I have peace of mind_

_I'm tired of looking 'round rooms_

_Wondering what I've got to do_

_Or who I'm supposed to be_

_I don't want to be anything other than me_

_I'm surrounded by liars everywhere I turn_

_I'm surrounded by imposters everywhere I turn_

_I'm surrounded by identity crisis everywhere I turn_

_Am I the only one who noticed?_

_I can't be the only one who's learned!_

_I don't want to be _

_Anything other than what I've been trying to be lately_

_All I have to do_

_Is think of me and I have peace of mind_

_I'm tired of looking 'round rooms_

_Wondering what I've got to do _

_Or who I'm supposed to be_

_I don't want to be anything other than me_

_Can I have everyone's attention please?_

_If you're not like this and that, you're gonna have to leave_

_I came from the mountain_

_The crust of creation_

_My whole situation-made from clay to stone_

_And now I'm telling everybody_

_I don't want to be_

_Anything other than what I've been trying to be lately_

_All I have to do_

_Is think of me and I have peace of mind_

_I'm tired of looking 'round rooms_

_Wondering what I've got to do_

_Or who I'm supposed to be_

_I don't want to be anything other than me_

_I don't want to be_

"Happy now?" I asked angrily. I was kinda mad because of the fact that that song was somewhat…too close to home, so to say. It kinda explained how I felt most of the time. I wanted to be myself, but since the war when I was 15 and becoming a prince, I've kinda disappeared.

"Yep," Dash answered happily as he went back to his room.

"I'll tell you what 'I Don't Wanna Be'…_a prince_," I told Tuck.

"What about a halfa?" he asked.

"Actually, that I'm okay with. It's the whole 'By-the-way-you're-in-charge-of-most-of-the-Ghost-Zone-and-are-royalty' thing that I dislike." I laughed bitterly. "I'm just glad that they're not pushing at me to get married anymore!"

"No offense, but that's kinda creepy. I just can't imagine _you_ getting married!"

"Why? Because you thought _you'd_ get married first?" I laughed, but this time it wasn't bitterly. "I've had more luck with girls than you have, Tuck. I've gone out with lots of people!"

"First off, none of those dates went very well, thanks to ghosts. Second, that was because you were doing baseball and track! The only reason they wanted to was because you were a—a _jock!_"

"I was _not_ a jock. I was just on the team."

"You were their star pitcher and mile runner!"

"Yeah, but I never let it go to my head like Kwan and those other guys!"

"Besides, Da—Donny, I just can't imagine you married, period. You're being chased by Vlad, and you care too much about other people to let them get hurt because of you. Face it, Don, you're too much of a hero to get married."

"Yeah, well, who cares?"

"I do. So do Paulina and Carmen. We don't want you to get hurt."

"Great. Now I can start up a 'We-Like-You-Don't-Get-Killed!' list; I've got three so far," I said sarcastically.

"Donny, cheer up once in a while. Just relax."

"I'll relax when I'm dead, which be soon if Vlad has his way."

"You'll be fine. You've beaten Vlad loads of times!"

"Yeah, but he keeps getting closer to killing me!"

"Be more careful."

"Easier said than done."

"It's not like he knows where you are every minute of every day."

"Sometimes, it seems like he does."

"Well, it's not like he's got your cell number."

"He called me twice yesterday."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about that. I'm out of silver linings."

I sighed. "Great. My life is one big, black cloud in a pitch black sky."

"Wow. That sounds almost Gothic, Donny."

"I'm just stating the truth."

"The very sad, depressing, somewhat-Gothic truth."

"The _obvious_ truth."

"The tiring truth," Tuck yawned. "I'm gonna go to bed. 'Night Donny."

" 'Night, Tuck," I said as I grabbed my guitar and walked back to my room. I sat down on my bed and quietly played "Free Bird" by Wynonna Judd.

_If I leave here tomorrow_

_Would you still remember me_

_For I must be travelin' on now_

_There's too many places I got to see_

_And if I stay here with you boy_

_Things just couldn't be the same_

_'Cause I'm as free as a bird now _

_And this bird you cannot change_

_And this bird you cannot change_

_And this bird you cannot change_

_Lord knows, I can't change_

_Bye and bye baby it's been a sweet love_

_Oh this feelin' I can't change_

_Please don't take it so badly_

_Lord knows, I'm to blame_

_And if I stay here with you boy_

_Things just couldn't be the same_

_'Cause I'm as free as a bird now_

_And this bird you cannot change_

_And this bird you cannot change_

_And this bird you cannot change_

_Lord knows, I can't change_

_Lord help me, I can't change_

_Lord, I can't change_

_So won't you fly high free bird_

When I was done, I put down my guitar and went to sleep. What a crappy way to end a crappy Saturday.

8888888888888

A/N: Okay! That was…different (and short) yet fun (and short) and did I mention short? Especially when you take out all the lyrics. Oh well. I've also noticed that all the chappies (other than the prologue) are named after song titles. Weird. Oh, well. BTW: If anyone has any ideas for the next chappy, I really need some help with it! I just can't get it started! HELP ME!

Anyway, luv y'all! Bye!


	5. Get A Clue

A/N: Hey, um…sorry about the wait. **Angry mob: she made us wait for nothing! GET HER! (begins to attack me) me: Oh, boy, not again! (runs away from angry mob while screaming) TGG! HELP! I NEED MORE HELP! (TGG appears and saves me from the angry mob again) me: THANK YOU!** Ooooooooookay then. Anyway, here's the next chappy, but first…

REVIEW RESPONSES!

**EvilRobotZombieLoofaOverlord: **luckily, I finally thought of something. Hey, not all stories have plots! Some of mine don't, either…I mean, mine always have plots! --' I know, isn't he!

**Liaranne:** thank you! Okay, I get it now, too. So can I.

8888888888888

_I woke up the next morning and decided to go flying. I thought about transforming, but nothing happened. I kept trying, but nothing worked. As I looked around my dorm, I noticed one _huge_ difference: my clothes hung loosely from me. I looked in the mirror and noticed that all the muscles I had gained over the years from ghost fighting were gone. _But that could only mean… I never got my powers! But what about the last four years? And, what about the Ghost Zone and Vlad? Other than that, this is like some sort of weird dream come true! _I stood on my bed (which, for some reason, was no longer a loft bed) and started jumping up and down, thrilled that the extra responsibility was gone._

_Suddenly, a loud buzzer went off, and I fell off my bed._

Yeah, I fell about five feet down from my _loft_ bed. It was all a dream, but I wish it wasn't. It was so… realistic, I thought it was real. I turned off the stupid alarm clock, thinking, _Why'd I turn _that_ on, it's Sunday! Oh, yeah, I wanted to walk around the park before anyone else woke up._ I got up and got dressed in black pants and sneakers and a blue shirt that said, _I'm a teenager…I don't give a damn_ in white. Once I was dressed, I walked to the park. Apparently, a few other people had the same idea as me. There were about…ten people, counting me. I looked around to see who was here. I didn't really see anyone I knew, except…_Sam_. I also didn't really want to talk to anyone, either.

_Just act invisible_, I told myself. _You're half-ghost, you can be invisible. She won't see you—_

"Donny! Hi!" Crap. She was running towards me.

"Hi," I said when she was next to me. "What're you doing here?"

"Walking," she said.

"Oh, uh, so was I. Uh, why are you walking here?"

"I liked walking in the park in my old town, so I thought I'd walk in this park. Why are _you_ walking here?"

"I wanted to do some thinking away from Tucker."

"Oh! By the way, Tuck and Dash are looking for you."

"Why…?" But I thought I already knew why.

"Something about 'Hookin' one for Don', according to Tuck." Yep, knew it. "What did they mean by that?" she asked, but I was already heading towards the college again.

_They are _soooo_ dead!_ I thought angrily, but I was interrupted by an explosion in front of me. I gasped and dove out of the way as a small, metallic pink ball came at me. It exploded within a few seconds. I peeked out and saw a girl my age dressed in a pink suit and helmet on a hover-board with a metallic pink grenade-launcher in hand. It was Valerie. "Come out, come out wherever you are, Ghost Kid!" she yelled. I gasped again.

_She knows I'm here!_ I thought. _Vlad probably told her where I go for college and that I'm called Donny! Aw, crud, I'm in trouble!_ Then, I remembered the dye and contacts. _Yes! She doesn't know that I'm in disguise!_ I jumped out from behind a tree and right in front of Valerie.

"Leave these people alone!" I yelled, my hands spread out as if to save everyone in the park.

"Oh? Why should I?" she asked, turning towards me.

"Because, none of them are ghosts!"

"Well, since you know _so_ much, give me a hint where Danny Fenton is."

"Uh, he's in his dorm room, number 315," I said. Immediately, I mentally kicked myself for telling my enemy (and Vlad's "apprentice") exactly where I lived. She just laughed.

"Thanks, punk, that was a _big_ hint you gave me." She flew off to the college. Sam ran over to me.

"What was _that_ all about?" she asked.

"You don't want to know…"

"Wait, she's going to _your_ dorm! Tuck and Dash are in there!"

"AW, CRUD!" I screamed before running back to the college, up three flights of stairs, (long line at the elevator) and into my dorm. Valerie had Dash by the collar.

"Hello, Danny," she said, aiming a ghost-gun at him.

"Danny?" Dash said. "I'm not Danny!"

"Danny, Donny, whatever."

"I'm not Donny, either. I'm Dash!"

"You changed your name _again?_ Man, you _are_ paranoid!"

_No, I'm not!_ I thought angrily.

"What do you mean? Dash has always been my name!"

"It's true, Val," Tuck said from where he was standing in a corner, "he isn't Danny _or_ Donny. He's _always_ been Dash."

"Yeah, right," Valerie said.

"What's going on?" I asked, still standing in the doorway.

"Well, if it isn't my friend, the little hint-giver," Valerie said, turning to me. "What're _you_ doing here?"

"Oh, uh, hey, _Ronnie!_" Tuck said.

"Huh?" Dash and I both asked. I recovered first.

"Oh, hey, Tuck," I said, "I didn't see you there."

"Oh, Tuck!" Dash said, catching on. "I forgot you where here!"

"Whatever," Valerie said. She was still facing me. "You gave me such a _huge _hint before, where's Fenton?"

"Fenton?" Dash asked. "As in, those crazy Fentons we met on Friday?"

"Yes, do you know where their son Danny is?" Valerie asked politely.

"Nope, but Donny might."

"Donny who?"

"Donny Lenton. He's—" Tuck and I were motioning for him to shut up. "He's, um, not here right now; may I take a message?"

"Yeah, tell him he's dead when I find him." I gulped visibly.

"You won't find him," I said, kicking myself mentally again.

"Oh? And why not?"

"Because he's disguised."

"So…what-does-he-look-like?" she asked _very_ quickly.

"Well, uh, he's got brown hair, gray eyes, and wears different clothes."

"Oooookay," Valerie said, disbelieving. For a minute, I thought she wasn't going to trust me. "Thanks for the help." She started to leave, (after dropping Dash) and I sighed in relief. Then, I noticed something.

"Guys, leave, _now!_" I whispered to Tuck and Dash. I knew Valerie didn't believe me. Sure enough, as soon as they left, she turned back around and hit me with one of her ghost-guns. I flew into a wall from the impact.

"I knew it," Valerie said. "Hello again, Fenton."

"Fenton? My name's not Fenton, it's Lent—er, I mean—"

"Save it. You already gave yourself away, Fenton." She shoved her gun under my nose.

"Actually, it's Lenton," I said, imitating Jack Sparrow in Pirates of the Caribbean.

"It won't matter in a minute. Good-bye, _Your Highness_," she said while mock bowing. Her mistake.

I bolted. I ran all the way into the bathroom, and, after checking for any people, I transformed into Danny Phantom.

I flew through the wall and onto campus. I waited for about thirty seconds with people staring, pointing, and screaming at me (the whole "Inviso-Bill-is-evil-let's-kill-him" thing never ended) before a third explosion announced Valerie's arrival.

"Well, well, well," she said, "the Prince finally shows his face."

"Shut up," I said calmly, my hands glowing with green ectoplasm.

"I'm gonna make you regret everything you've done!"

"Get a Clue, Val," I answered, "the only thing I'm _ever_ gonna regret is trying to save this stupid town! They never even thanked me for getting rid of all those ghosts!"

"It was because of _you_ that the ghosts were here!"

"…Yeah, but _I_ got rid of them. The only ones they have to worry about now are Vlad and his goons…and _you!_" I blasted the ectoplasm at her, but she dodged it.

"I am not a ghost!" she screamed, aiming a gun at me. "And soon, you won't be, either!"

That stopped me dead. (excuse the pun) "Wh-what?" I stuttered.

"Yeah, Vlad told me that when halfas die, they disappear out of existence. This gun," here she patted the weapon on her shoulder, "is gonna kill you, and no one will be bothered by you ever again!" She began charging the gun.

"You don't understand! If you kill me, Vlad will take over the Ghost Zone! He'd destroy everything! You've gotta listen to me!" I looked down and saw a fairly large crowd. I searched it for my friends, who were standing not too far away from, uh, directly below me. Tuck, Paulina, and Carmen were whispering to each other, and Dash and Sam were trying to figure out what was going on.

Then, Tuck pulled out a new Fenton Ghost-Fighting thingy, the Fenton Teleporter. It would teleport someone straight to the palace in the Ghost Zone. He aimed it at me and was about to push the button when I yelled, "DON'T!" He obeyed me and put down the teleporter.

I turned back to Valerie, "Look, I'm sorry for what happened all those years ago, but you can't blame it all on me!"

"I'm fine with what happened back then," Valerie said, shrugging. "I just don't like you. Say good-bye, Prince-Boy!" The gun was done charging. She pulled the trigger, and I put up an ectoplasmic shield. The blast from the gun was absorbed in the shield.

I noticed some of the people on the ground had picked up on the name she called me.

" 'Prince-Boy'?" one of them said. "Inviso-Bill is a _prince?_"

"What is he a prince of?" another asked.

"Probably of all the evil ghosts!" a third screamed.

"I'M NOT EVIL, YA IDIOT!" I screamed back. "IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED, I'VE SAVED YOUR FREAKIN' BUTTS MORE TIMES THAN I CARE TO COUNT!" That shut everyone up…and gave Valerie a chance to shoot me with her damn gun. I fell from the air and landed on my back in front of Dash.

"Who are _you?_" Dash asked. I stood up.

"I guess you could say my name's Inviso-Bill, since every other freakin' idiot calls me that!" I glared murderously at the three people who had made me drop my guard. They ran away.

"Are you really a prince?" Sam asked.

"Uh…yeah?" I answered sheepishly.

"Cool!" she said.

Valerie yelled, "I'll get you later, Prince-Boy, and next time, I'll bring Vlad!"

"Get a clue, Val," I repeated, "you can't stop me!" I glanced at Tuck, then back at Valerie. "And neither will Vlad," I said, more to myself than Valerie.

"We'll see about that, _Fenton_. Remember, I know what you look like now, and if I know, Vlad knows." She flew off. I sighed.

"Getting ambushed, beat up, laughed at, threatened, and almost killed. Yep, just another normal day." I was about to leave when Dash realized something.

"Did she say _Fenton_?" he asked, looking at me suspiciously.

"Uh…no?" I answered before taking off at 112 mph.

8888888888888

A/N: There ya go! BTW: Watch for an important note in Dad's Letter! Also, I'm thinking about making a new crossover, and it won't take (much) time from my other stories! Tell me what ya think! (It's a NUMB3RS crossover, but will be in the Danny Phantom section) Gotta go bye y'all!


	6. GhostBusters

A/N: Okay! Here's chappy 5! YAY!

REVIEW RESPONSES:

**Tuckers-Ghostly-Girl: **THANK YOU! (again) Here's a new update!

**Just Plain Insane: **cool. Sounds like a good plot! It seems kinda familiar, though…lol. Thanks! Here's an update!

8888888888888

"Yo, Donny!" Dash yelled at me as I came in the door later that night. "Where ya been?"

"Uh…that girl—" I began.

"Valerie?"

"Um…yeah! She, uh, hit me with one of those guns, and I flew into the wall and got knocked unconscious. When I came around, I was, uh, in the bathroom. It was kinda weird."

"Uh-huh." Dash was looking at me suspiciously.

"What?" I asked.

"You look like someone else."

I heard Skulker over the Fenton Phones, which I had put on just in case.

"Danny, we need to talk to you."

"In a minute," I whispered back.

"No, _now!_"

"Fine." I turned back to Dash, "I gotta go." And I left.

I flew to my house (after transforming) and went into the Ghost Zone. Skulker and Spectra were waiting for me.

"What now?" I asked impatiently.

"Have you found someone?" Skulker asked.

"What? NO!"

"Well, Tuck said that he had found someone if you hadn't," Spectra said.

"Oh, did he?" I asked. "I'm gonna kill him—!"

"No, you won't!"

"And why not?"

"Because if you murder a human, you'll be abdicated from the throne."

"And that's bad because…?" I asked sarcastically. They didn't catch the sarcasm.

"Because Vlad would take over!"

"So?" more sarcasm.

"The Ghost Zone would be destroyed!"

"Can't someone else be in charge?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because it's against the rules," a new voice said.

"Oh, hi, Walker," I said nonchalantly. He flew over to us. He and I get along pretty well now, after he saved me from Valerie one time.

"What's wrong, punk?" Ah, finally! Someone who treats me the same as they used to!

"The usual."

"Vlad bugging you, Tucker trying to get you a date, and you getting tired of being royalty?"

"Double the first two and _triple_ the third," I said, glaring at Double S.

"Triple? Why triple?"

"They want me to get _married!_"

"What kind of _seriously_ crazed-up fruit loop—"

"Hey! That's _my_ line!"

"—would try to do that?"

"Double S!"

"Makes sense."

"HEY!" Skulker and Spectra yelled.

"Hey, you two _know_ that that's completely true."

"_Anyway_," Skulker said, "after what happened on Friday, you need to find someone soon. Please, at least give the girl Tucker found a try!"

"No."

"Please?"

"No!"

"Please?"

"NO!"

"_Please?_"

"_NO!_"

"Pl—"

"_NO, NOW STOP BUGGING ME!_"

"Please?"

"IF IT'LL MAKE YOU SHUT UP, _FINE!_" I gasped, so did the others. _What did I just get myself into?_

"Great! The date's on Monday."

"But that's tomorrow!"

"Well, you'd better get ready! The date's from 5 p.m. 'til 10 p.m."

"FIVE HOURS?"

"Yep, now, go get ready!"

8888888888888

In my dorm, 10 min. later.

"TUCKER, YOU ARE _SO_ DEAD!" I screamed as soon as I walked into the dorm.

Tuck and Dash jumped at the noise. "Uh, Donny, hi," Tuck said nervously. "What's wrong?"

"YOU SHOULD KNOW WHAT'S WRONG; IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"What do you mean, Donny?"

"YOU TOLD DOUBLE S THAT YOU HAD FOUND A DATE FOR ME!"

"So?"

"So? _SO?_ They're makin' me go out with her!"

"Oh. Sorry, Da—Donny, I didn't know they'd force you, but you've got time to get out of it, right?"

"The date's tomorrow, Tuck, for _five hours!_"

"Five hours? Wow, they _are_ desperate for you to find a girl!"

"Shut it, Tuck."

"Don't worry; we'll help you."

"_We?_" Dash asked. "Who said anything about we?"

"_I'll_ help you."

8888888888888

Monday 4 o'clock.

"Tuck!" I yelled, getting nervous and angry at the same time (which is _really _dangerous, considering my powers still go off with emotions) "The date's in an hour! Have you found something yet?" Yes, I've sunk lower than low: _I'm letting **TUCK** pick my clothes_.

"Yeah!" He tossed me a pair of black jeans and a navy shirt that said, _Ultimate Ghost-buster_ on it in white.

"Wow, this is actually looks pretty good. Thanks, Tuck!"

"You're welcome. Now, get going!" He pushed me towards the door once I had gotten dressed.

"I just hope we won't need a ghost-buster tonight…"

"Don, you're being depressed again. Just have fun!"

"I'll try."

8888888888888

A/N: There ya go! WOOT! Two chaps in one weekend! Go me, go me! does happy dance Anyway, I've made an update schedule:

Fridays- Changes of Heart

Saturdays- Dad's Letter

Sundays- A Halfa and A Genius

Okay, so if I update it'll be one of those days depending on the story. I may also have updates _during_ the week, but those will probably be few and far in-between. Bye, y'all!


	7. Invisible

A/N: Hey again! Sorry this took sooo long, and sorry in advance for the cliffhanger at the end of this chappy. I'm almost done the next chappy, too, I just have to think of an ending. That chappy will get us into the main plot of the story, then it all gets… well, hilarious! So onto…

REVIEW RESPONSES!

**Liaranne: **I KNOW! What kinda seriously crazed-up fruit loop would let **_TUCKER_** pick out their clothes? It is kinda different, isn't it? **To one of my friends: HA! See, Peter? SO THERE! I'M DIFFERENT! My friend: I don't care. Me: I don't care that you don't care! My friend: Don't start the circle again!** Oooookay then. That was weird. Sorry. Enjoy!

**TGG: **Thank you, thank you. Oh, and, sorry, but I kinda need Vlad for… later on in this story. ;) Though I **_DO_** like the Vlad-playing-with-Barbies idea. Here's the date!

**WW-and-FF: **I KNOW! Don't worry, I swoon over Danny, too! Tucker, not so much… but, to each their own crush. ;) Thank you, I updated, and I got you guys on speed-dial!

**Raye Sun: **Thank you x2! Here's the next chappy! Um, chapter 5 it was Valerie, and chapter 6 Walker called him 'punk'. That answer you're question? BTW: Thanx for the idea for Dad's Letter!

Now… on with the story!

8888888888888

I went outside and looked for my motorcycle… and my… _date_. I found it quickly and walked over to it. This thing was _great!_ It was silver and red, and it had a small windshield in front. The seat was leather and there was a black blob-ghost design above the back tire. I grabbed my red helmet (which also had the black blob-ghost emblem on it) and held it under my arm. Then, I leaned against my bike to wait for my… date. For some reason, I started to think about how great our date was going to be. So much for my pessimistic streak.

About five minutes later, a girl walked over to me. She looked about… 20 and was wearing a white tank top and a tight red skirt. She was a little bit taller than me, making her about 5'8". She was looking for something.

"Excuse me," she said, tossing her long, black hair out of her face, "but do you know where Don Lenton is?"

I almost choked. _**That's **my date?_ I thought. _When did Tuck meet **her?**_ I looked at her and noticed she was still waiting for the answer to her question. "Uh," I began, "_I_'_m_ Don Lenton."

"What? B—but you're just a kid!" She looked insulted.

"I'm not a kid; I'm eighteen!"

"But Tucker told me you were twenty-one!"

"Oh, really? What else did he say?" _I'm gonna kill him, no matter what Double S says!_

"He said you loved poetry, had a silver Jaguar, were sensitive, and were totally hott."

"Okay, in order: I severely dislike poetry, I have this motorcycle, not sure about the sensitive part, and that's probably something the evil twins told him to say."

"He has an evil twin? Isn't that kind of… TV-ish?"

I laughed silently. "No, I have two friends who are twins, and they act evil sometimes."

"Oh… okay."

"Can we just get this over with?" I asked. Great, just great. The last thing I need is for my anger management problems to show up. I scratched my shoulder and noticed her eyes being drawn to my arm. I looked over and realized Tuck had given me a muscle tee. A black and red dragon could be seen trailing down my arm. "Crap," I muttered.

"Where'd you get _that?_" my date asked.

"At Walker's jail."

"Jail?"

"It's a long story. See, I was trapped there for a week during my sophomore year at high school. Okay, maybe it's not such a long story."

"How'd you get it?"

"Some of the other guys did it while I was asleep."

"And you didn't wake up?"

"I used to be a _very_ heavy sleeper."

"That's _sooo_ weird," she said giggling, "I used to be a heavy sleeper, too! I think…" Now she seemed to be thinking hard about something. "My name's Katherine Stevens, but you can call me Kitty."

"Kitty?" I asked. "I know someone else named Kitty. In fact, she was the girlfriend of one of the guys who gave me this tattoo. Do you know her?"

"No," she giggled, "I'm the only Kitty I know about. Well, except for that cute one that lives near my house. He's brown with white spots and—"

"Let's just go to the movies." I got on my motorcycle and waited for her. "Aren't you coming?"

"How'm I supposed to ride on that thing?" she asked, still giggling. "I can't sit on it in this skirt!"

"Sit sideways!" She got on, and I took off.

8888888888888

At the movies.

"So, what movie should we see?" I asked once we were at the movie theater.

"How about, um… uh… oh! Ah, no… maybe, eh, nah… what do you want to see?" She had giggled the whole time, which was getting very annoying.

"Why not we watch Dead Teacher IX?"

"Okay!" I paid for the tickets and got each of us popcorn and soda. We sat down towards the back. When the movie finally started, Kitty started talking to the screen.

"What are you doing, you idiot?" she hissed. At first, I thought she was talking to me. "The monster's in there!" She continued like that for the next few minutes, until she stuck her hand into my popcorn.

"Hey!" I said.

"Sorry, I ate all of mine." Then she sipped some of my drink. "I'm out of soda, too." I handed over the food and tried to watch the movie. I saw a flash behind me and turned around to see—

"Skulker!" I hissed. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I heard you might be attacked while on your date so I followed you," he answered.

"Just, stay hidden, okay?" I turned back around to see my popcorn and soda gone, and Kitty was fast asleep. I closed my eyes for a few moments, and I accidentally fell asleep. When I woke up, the movie was almost over. I heard something creaking and turned to see Kitty's chair break. She fell head over heels backward and landed on her butt. I held in a laugh as I helped her up. When she had sat down on the other side of me, I noticed that it was suddenly _really_ hot. I looked at the screen and found out why: _it was burning!_ Soon, the sprinklers turned on. I looked back at kitty, but immediately turned away, blushing. White shirts and sprinklers are a very, _very, **very, very, VERY**_ bad mix!

"C'mon!" I yelled over her squeals. "We've gotta get outta here!" I grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the theater. Outside, someone bumped into me, then took off. I just shrugged. I turned back to Kitty, who was drying herself off with a towel she had pulled out of her purse. I guess my small bout of optimism was all for nothing. "Let's head to dinner."

8888888888888

At the restaurant.

I pulled up to a fancy-ish restaurant and parked my bike. We got off and walked in. I had reservations, so we were seated rather quickly. I already knew what to get, since I'd been here _many_ times. Kitty, however, couldn't make up her mind.

"Which do you suggest?" she asked me. "Steak or pizza?"

"Steak," I replied immediately.

"Are you sure? 'Cause the pizza sounds _really_ good…"

"Trust me, the steak's better."

"What about the—"

"Just-go-with-the-steak," I said through gritted teeth.

"_Oookayyy_…" We both ordered, but I think the waiter was angry. Kitty changed her order five times before settling with the steak, **_JUST LIKE I TOLD HER TO_**. When we got our food, Kitty's had little flakes on it. I heard a loud sneeze coming from the kitchen and grabbed her plate. After explaining to the waiter and getting non-flakey food, we began eating. I quickly noticed something was wrong with my food. As I was choking on it, I realized it had food poisoning! I glanced around and noticed one of Vlad's ghost goons. _That explains it_, I thought. I was feeling very sick suddenly.

"Would you excuse me for a moment?" I asked as I nearly ran from the table to the bathroom. I ran into a stall, shut the door, and immediately leaned over the toilet. After ridding my stomach of my dinner and, most likely, lunch, I walked back to the table. "Sorry about that."

"No problem," Kitty giggled. She went back to eating after I got a new plate. Soon, I looked up in time to see something sharp, metal, and deadly come flying at me. I dodged it, barely, looked back to see it lodged in the wall behind me, (I noticed it was a dagger) and turned back around to glare at the ghost that had thrown it, sparks coming out of my now-green eyes. The ghost got the message and disappeared. I leaned back in my chair, tipping it so only its back two legs were supporting it. (something I had improved on over the years. I'm not as klutzy as I used to be.) Kitty laughed, but, when I looked back at her, I noticed some of my klutzy-ness was coming back. My chair was tipping over. I threw my hands back to catch myself, and my foot caught on the bottom of the table, flipping it over as I fell out of my chair. Everyone was laughing, and I was starting to think, _Ugh, If I was invisible…_ Yeah, I was _that _embarrassed. Kitty and I were done our food, so I asked for the bill as I dug in my pocket for my wallet, standing up while I did so. I finally realized my wallet wasn't there. I thought back to the guy outside the theater. _He_ must've grabbed my wallet!

"Uh, Kitty?" I said. "We have a bit of a problem…" I explained to her what had happened, and she just pulled a wallet out of her purse and paid for dinner. That surprised me. "Uh, thanks?"

"Your welcome," she giggled. I glanced at the clock on the wall and noticed it was only eight-thirty. How am I supposed to kill another hour and a half?

Speaking of "kill", I noticed something heading straight at the two of us. It was another dagger! I grabbed Kitty and pulled her to the side, narrowly missing the weapon. She screamed.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Well, the giggle was gone now.

"A dagger," I replied, _way_ more calm than I felt.

"Does that happen often?" she asked as another came whizzing towards us.

I picked her up and put her down on the other side of me as I answered, "More than you could imagine."

"Then I'm not going out with _you_ ever again!" and she left. So did everyone else in the restaurant.

"Well, in that case… I'M GOING GHOST!" A flash of light later, I was Danny Phantom. "Come out, come out wherever you are, Uncle Vladdie!" I _knew_ he had _something_ to do with the attack. Another flash of light, and I was surrounded by Vlad's "army". "Uh, I could use a little help now, Skulker…" I dodged **_ANOTHER_** dagger, ducked under a sword, and jumped over a low kick, all at once.

"Sorry, kid," one of the goons said, "but Skulker's a little tied-up right now. Face it, kid, you're all alone. Things ain't looking too good for you, Prince-Boy." All the ghosts closed in on me.

"_Crud_."

8888888888888

A/N: HA! Hi y'all! Guess what? The angry mob(s) haven't killed me yet! Aren't you _sooo_ flippin' happy? So, what's gonna happen to poor Danny find out next time! (Where we actually start getting into the parody part of the story! YAY!) Peace!


	8. Accidentally In Love

A/N: Sorry about the wait, guys! I was hoping to finish Halfa and a Genius before posting this, then I realized what a horrible cliffy I left you. Sorry! Anyway, here's a chappy that's been… uh, six months in the making. Sorry, guys, I just haven't had much time, and, well, I needed a break from studying for mid-terms, hehe. Here ya go!

8888888888888

All of the ghosts had pulled out some sort of pronged metal thingy. I immediately recognized them as Plasmius Maximuses. I backed up and ended up falling backwards. The ghosts pressed a button on the gadget, and I was shocked by about fifty pinkish-or-bluish lights at once. My powers shorted out, changing me back into Donny Lenton and knocking me out. The last thing that I saw before becoming unconscious was the ghosts moving in on me, all holding either rope, cloth, or duct-tape.

8888888888888

About thirty minutes later.

I blinked my eyes open, bringing myself face-to-face with a ghost. I screamed in surprise, but it just came out as "_Mmmmm_ph!" Apparently, they had gagged me. I looked around and noticed my back was up against one of the restaurant walls. My wrists, ankles, and stomach were tied to the wall by rope that the ghosts had partially pulled through the walls so they wouldn't come off unless cut. I could hear some of the ghosts talking, so I listened in.

"Yeah, I didn't think it'd be that easy," one said. "Guess he really depends on Skulker and Spectra. Who knew?"

"So, what're we gonna do for forty-five minutes?" another asked.

"I don't know," a third replied. "let's play cards until we have to take the punk to Vlad's place."

_Vlad's place?_ I thought. _This can't be good…_ The ghost "guarding" me walked away, saying, "I'll check in thirty minutes, he's not goin' anywhere. Let's move to the back!" They're leaving me alone! Their loss. I watched the window in the front of the restaurant, hoping someone would come to save me. No one did for a long time. Then, with three minutes until the guard came back, someone looked in the window and I looked them in the eye. It was Sam Manson. Noticing my predicament, she came inside silently. She rushed over to me and ripped the duct-tape off my mouth and pulled out the gag with a whispered, "Sorry."

"Thanks," I whispered back.

"No prob. What happened?"

"Long story. Look, can you come back in about three minutes?"

"What! Why?"

"Because the guard's gonna be here in a minute, and I don't want you gettin' caught!"

"Alright, be back." She left after gagging me again. About ten seconds later, the guard came in. He stood watching for two minutes, then left. Soon after, Sam came back in. She pulled out the gag and grabbed a leftover steak knife.

"This is gonna take a few minutes."

"You've got thirteen."

"I can do that." She got to work on my wrists first. With those done, she handed me another knife before starting on my ankles as I got the rope around my stomach. We finished with hardly any time left, so I grabbed Sam's wrist and nearly dragged her out the door. I found my motorcycle and revved up the engine as the guard went into the room. I know that because as Sam hopped onto the back, the guard started screaming, "**_NO! HE GOT AWAY!_**" I drove off, laughing at Vlad's stupidity.

"Sam," I said, realizing that the ghosts would follow us, "hold on tight!"

"What! Why?" she asked, but she wrapped her arms tightly around me anyway. Wow, she's pretty when she's scared… no! She has a boyfriend! I cannot go out with her! Man, this is bad. I'm—I'm accidentally in love with Sam!

I drove back to the dorms as fast as I could (without getting a ticket). Sam and I rushed inside and to our separate dorms. Upon entering, I saw both Tuck and Dash sitting in the living room watching Muppet re-runs. My anger flared up against the two, poor, sitting ducks who got me into this mess.

"Hi, guys!" I said, forcing myself to sound happy.

"So, how was the date?" Dash asked.

"Why are you here so early?" Tuck questioned. He sounded nervous.

"In order: terrible, and I think you already know why," I answered darkly.

"Huh?" Dash asked.

"I should probably start running," Tuck said.

"Only if you want to live," I replied. He took off. "Five… four… three… two… **_ONE!_**" I screamed, running after Tuck. Poor guy is lucky I don't get my powers back for another hour and forty minutes. Dash went to bed.

8888888888888

11: 30 P.M.

Tucker was tiring out. I, however, was getting stronger. My powers were just coming back.

"You're a dead man, Tuck!" I said. I had just transformed and trapped him in a corner, my hands glowing with ectoplasm. As I was about to fire, though, Double S appeared in front of me.

"Oh, Skulker, you're back," I said, somewhat worried. I laughed nervously, rubbing the back of my neck. "Uh, hi?"

"Just in time, too, it seems," he replied. Tuck took his chance and ran into his room, slamming the door behind him. "Are you okay, Danny?" Skulker asked.

"I'll live. You?"

"I'll after-live," he replied. It's an old joke between us. "How'd the date go?"

"It was horrible! She thought I was older, found out about when I stayed at the jail, was wacko, couldn't decide what to get at the restaurant, ate my popcorn and soda, had to pay for the meal after I was robbed, almost ate food the chef had sneezed on, and left when she was almost hit by a dagger. Twice."

"Ouch," Skulker and Spectra said, wincing.

"Then, I was kidnapped, tied up, gagged, and almost shipped off to Vlad after being food poisoned, attacked, robbed, and humiliated."

"Double ouch."

"Luckily, Sam came along and rescued me."

"Who's Sam?"

"Sam Manson. Dash's girlfriend."

"You like her, don't you?" Spectra asked.

"What! N—No!"

"You stuttered! Aw, Danny likes Sam!"

"…Yeah, but she's got a boyfriend already."

Skulker and Spectra smiled at each other. "We can fix that…"

8888888888888

Next day (Tuesday)

"According to Double S, this plan can either take a loooong time, or be a quick one, two, three thing," I told Tuck, Carmen, and Paulina. They knew the plan already.

"You're _absolutely_ sure this'll work?" Carmen asked. I nodded. "Okay, then. I'll start my part." She headed off to her dorm to get changed.

"Da—_Donny_, aren't you worried about the small problem in this plan?" Paulina asked.

"What small problem?"

"Getting Sam into the Ghost Zone!"

"Oh, that's Double S's job. Our job is to make Dash fall for Carmen and Sam fall for me."

"This won't work," Tuck sing-sang.

I turned on him, saying, "_Now_, who's being negative?"

"Hey, I'm not being Gothic!"

"I wasn't Gothic, it was the truth!"

"Donny?" Paulina said. "Do you know why you weren't hurt _at all_ after those ghosts nabbed you?"

"Of course! …Ah, no." I sighed. "I was hoping you guys might have an idea."

"Not a clue," Tuck said honestly. Paulina shook her head.

"Great, just _great_." Carmen was back in an outfit that looked like a bikini and a mini skirt. She also had on some make-up and jewelry. I immediately gaped at her. She blushed and turned around for Paulina to fuss over every little detail of her outfit. In a few minutes, Paulina decided that the outfit was perfect. Carmen blushed again and left, saying she was gonna find Dash.

"Well," I said, "something tells me that part of the plan will work." Tuck just nodded.

"Yeah," Paulina replied, "and now we have to get _you _ready for your part." She ran out of the room, and Tuck turned to me.

"Buddy, you better be ready for this."

I gulped. "I hope I am, too."

8888888888888

A/N: Okay! Once again, sorry about the wait! Um, yeah… So, read and review!


End file.
